Ambivalence
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Dua perasaan bertentangan dalam prinsip/Berakhir dalam kebuntuan yang menenggelamkan/Dan segala yang telah dibangun akan berakhir/Memang akhirnya tidak ada perpisahan yang berakhir bahagia/ Always Short Drabble/ RnR!


**HunterxHunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Ambivalence © Takamura Akashi**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**_Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Short Drabble(Again :p), Anything at this fict is fiction, And all warnings not I'm write_**

**KuraNeon**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

_Dua perasaan bertentangan dalam prinsip  
Berakhir dalam kebuntuan yang menenggelamkan  
Dan segala yang telah dibangun akan berakhir  
Memang akhirnya tidak ada perpisahan yang berakhir bahagia_

.

.

Rinai hujan mengalun perlahan dalam kelambu hari, membuat suasana kian kelam. Dua pasang _atensi_ yang terus berpapasan menimbulkan sebuah koneksi tajam. Bagai berbicara pasang _atensi _berbeda manik itupun hanya menatap diam _ambigu_.

Menyeruput secangkir _cappuccino_ tak membuat hati kedua insan tersebut dingin. Hanya hembusan nafas kasar yang terasa seperti menahan amarah. Namun mereka dengan tenang mencoba menyelesaikan semuanya dengan kepala dingin. Lagi-lagi kedua pasang manik itu berpapasan _atensi_, hanya diam nan _ambigu_. Dan akhirnya pemuda itu mencoba untuk membuka suara, setelah cukup lama terdiam dalam keheningan yang mereka buat.

"Apa kau masih berpikir untuk menikah?" pemuda itu memulai pembicaraan dengan _intonasi _perkataan yang terkesan dingin.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya?! Pastinya kau sudah tahu jawabannya Kurapika!" gadis bersurai _azure_ itu sedikit terbawa emosi saat membalas perkataan pemuda itu.

"Kau kan tahu, kita itu masih terlalu muda untuk menikah Neon!" pemuda itu sudah nampak tidak sabar namun ia masih biasa menahan emosinya.

"Tapi kan kita bisa hanya menikah saja dan menunda untuk mempunyai anak?!" gadis itu tetap bersikukuh dengan keinginannya sama halnya dengan pemuda itu.

"Tetap saja Neon! Aku ingin mengejar karir terlebih dahulu! Aku tidak ingin keluargaku nanti hidup dengan keuangan yang secukupnya." pemuda itu kembali menyeruput _cappuccino_nya yang mulai dingin, berharap dapat membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering karena berbicara dengan emosi yang tertahan.

Gadis itu sedikit menggebrak meja membuat meja yang ia pukul sedikit berderit, "KAU! Karir dan karir saja yang ada dipikiranmu! Setidaknya kau harus memikirkan perasaan orang lain juga! Aku sudah tidak tahan kau suruh menunggu sejak dua tahun lalu! Kau kira menahan perasaan itu gampang huh?! Perasaan ku juga ada batasnya Kurapika!" gadis itu kemudian menuding-nudingkan jari telunjukknya kearah dadanya. Berharap pemuda itu mengerti perasaan lelah karena menunggu hal yang tidak kunjung terwujud.

Tidak mau kalah pemuda itu juga menggebrak meja yang ada di depannya, akhirnya segala emosi yang ia tahan sedari tadi keluar juga. "Neon! Kau keterlaluan! Kalau begitu maumu menikah saja dengan orang lain jangan dengan ku! Aku akan mencari orang yang lebih baik dari mu!" pemuda itu berkata dengan kasar, membuat gadis itu terbelalak kaget tidak percaya. Air mata perlahan namun pasti menitik keluar dari manik gadis itu.

"Jadi... hanya sebatas ini perasaanmu pada ku?" gadis itu bertanya dengan nada perlahan, kata-katanya tertahan oleh isakan yang hendak keluar.

"Ya, dan dengan ini kita sudahi hubungan kita. Kita memang mungkin tidak berjodoh, jadi selamat tinggal. Kuharap aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Permisi," pemuda itu melenggang keluar dari rumah milik gadis cantik itu. Dalam wajahnya tidak terlihat perasaan bersalah, mungkin justru wajah kelegaan. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda itu hingga ia tega berkata demikian.

Melihat kepergian pemuda itu, isak tangis sang gadis semakin menjadi. Ditemani dengan secangkir _cappuccino_ yang tinggal sedikit dan rinai hujan rintik-tintik, gadis itu duduk terdiam ditempat. Tidak ada kegiatan yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini karena tubuhnya serasa mati rasa. Menangis dan duduk, mungkin hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

Sedikit bergumam sembari gadis itu tersenyum kecut, "Akhirnya memang tidak ada perpisahan yang berakhir bahagia..."

Rinai hujan itu kian menderas bersamaan dengan tangis gadis itu yang kian menderas. Hari ini ia ingin menangis sepuasnya, karena ia berharap setelah hari ini ia tak akan pernah menangisi pemuda itu lagi. Dia beranggapan bahwa esok hari adalah masa depan yang baru, dan ia berharap akan menemukan pengganti yang lebih baik.

Dan pada akhirnya memang tidak ada perpisahan yang berakhir bahagia, ya kan?

.

.

.

**OWARI~**

* * *

Yahoo! Sekali-kali bikin yang bad ending deh tehe :p Berhubung pas nge-buat fict ini perasaan Taka lagi absurd karena gak punya pulsa #apa hubungannya?# Okay tanpa banyak omong Taka minta reviewnya ya :D

Sign,

Taka :3


End file.
